


Harvesting the Tentacles

by OliphantBreedlove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Face-Fucking, Impregnation, Magic, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Witches, erotic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliphantBreedlove/pseuds/OliphantBreedlove
Summary: Dahlia has come across a new, powerful potion ingredient during her studies. The young witch strikes a deal with a creature to help her get it.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original female character/original tentacled creature
Comments: 3
Kudos: 256





	1. A Deal is Struck

**Author's Note:**

> I have a long-held belief that there is not enough consentacle/consensual tentacle sex content out in the world, so I'm diving headfirst into writing erotic literature to help fix that.
> 
> Any and all feedback is welcome!

Dahlia paused to catch her breath before she entered the cave. It wasn’t far from her house, but the hike up the hillside was a little more intense than the witch had anticipated.

 _It will all be worth it when I get my hands on that treasure_ , she thought.

The witch had made the journey to restock on ingredients for her potions. In particular, she had come across a rare ingredient in her studies - cave anemone essence. Dahlia knew that one of the tentacled beasts lived in this cave, and she was finally confident in her abilities to retrieve the powerful reagent.

Through her research, Dahlia learned that the anemones are immune to most forms of magic, but are generally rather docile as well. The magic abilities they possess are not suited to fighting, which, combined with their value for potions, had led them to become popular hunting targets for magic users.

Dahlia brushed a stray strand of black hair behind her ear as she entered the cave. She gestured with her left hand and a small ball of light appeared in her palm, illuminating her surroundings. With her right hand, she reached down and withdrew a dagger from her boot. She wasn’t worried, but it never hurt to be prepared.

She didn’t need to go far before the air became rather damp.

_It must not be too much farther._

Dahlia rounded a slight bend and there, just at the edge of her light’s reach, was her target. At first she saw just one tentacle, but as she neared the whole creature became visible. The anemone appeared to be little more than a mass of tentacles, much like it’s ocean-bound cousins, only larger. _Much larger_ , in fact, as the central body of the creature stood a good six inches over Dahlia’s own head.

With a flick of her wrist, Dahlia’s light grew to fill the alcove occupied by the anemone. It didn’t appear to have eyes, or any sensory organs whatsoever, for that matter. The tentacles waved slowly as she drew nearer, the creature making no indication that it was aware of its visitor.

Dahlia turned the knife in her hand. The easiest way to obtain the anemone’s essence was to amputate a tentacle and squeeze it into a container.

She knelt next to the tentacle nearest her, looking at the pink flesh of the tendril. She raised the knife, then hesitated.

_This doesn’t feel right. Can I really hurt this… thing?_

As Dahlia continued to weigh the moral concerns of harming this harmless creature, a new thought entered her head.

_Hello?_

Dahlia looked around for the sound of the voice.

“Who’s there?”

_Oh, so you can hear me! My apologies, it’s been so long since I’ve communicated with another living thing._

Dahlia turned further, looking into the cave behind her.

“Hello?”

_Over here! You were just looking at my tentacles._

Dahlia jumped as the realization struck her.

“Oh! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I jus-”

_Hurt me? What do you mean?_

“I, uh… Well, you see, I’m a witch.”

_Oh, yes, I could tell by your hat!_

“Wait, you can see?”

_Well yes, if you’re a witch you should know that I possess magical abilities as well!_

A sound that she assumed was the creature’s laughter filled her head.

_So, little witch, what is it that you want from me?_

“Well, I…” Dahlia paused. “I came here because I read that your, um, essence can be used to make high quality potions, and I, uh…”

_Did you come here to kill me?_

“No, no of course not!” Dahlia dropped her knife. “I just needed, um, a little bit from one tentacle! I’m sorry, I should just leave, I didn’t know that you would be intelligent!”

 _Wait_ , the anemone told her. _I understand that I’m probably not what you expected. I think we can smooth this over and make a deal that would benefit us both._

The anemone extended a tentacle out to Dahlia. _I can offer you more of my essence then you would receive from harming me. In return…_

Dahlia thought she could see the tentacles blush. _I just get so lonely in here, and you’re such a beautiful young woman…_

This time Dahlia blushed. “Are you suggesting that…”

_The same magical essence in my blood is in m- in my s-seed, as well. If we fu- If we were to copulate, you would get more essence from me, and I think we would both find it pleasurable as well…_

Dahlia felt herself grow wet. She, too, very rarely had visitors at her remote house, and often resorted to charming her household objects to help pleasure her. She reached out and gently brushed the tentacle with her fingertips.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t try.” There was a pause while Dahlia continued to pet the flesh before her. “I- my name’s Dahlia.”

_Dahlia! That’s a lovely name. I am Xethanos, though it has been a long time since any have called me by my name._

“Xethanos… can I call you Xeth?”

_Of course you can!_

Xeth used his outstretched tentacle to gently trace around Dahlia’s hand. Then, Dahlia reached to remove her pointed hat and set it carefully on the ground, followed by her boots. She reached to the tentacle again and gingerly brought it to her lips.

“It’s been such a long time since I’ve been with another like this, so I’m sorry if it’s a little… weird.”

She kissed the side of the tentacle, a faintly sweet taste staying on her lips.

 _Ohh that feels nice_ , Xeth replied. _I can tell you’re a natural, anyway._

Dahlia grinned and kissed Xeth’s tendril again, more aggressively this time. “Why don’t you be a gentleman and help me out of these clothes?”

Xeth obliged, moving another tentacle to Dahlia’s waist. She continued to kiss up and down the first tentacle as the second lifted her tunic over her head, freeing her modest breasts. The tentacle returned to gently wrap around her exposed middle before pulling down her fitted leggings.

Dahlia turned her attention to the tip of Xeth’s appendage, teasing with her lips before licking up and down the shaft. She had missed using her mouth to pleasure a lover. She let out a soft moan and then a gasp, as Xeth’s second tentacle returned, brushing against her mound through her panties. She took the tip of the first tentacle into her mouth as Xeth tore away her underwear, revealing her wet pussy.

Xeth pulled out of Dahlia’s mouth, stroking one tentacle between her legs and wrapping the other around her chest. Dahlia noticed a slight dampness that wasn’t there before.

“Am I turning you on?”

Xeth would have smirked, had he a mouth. _How could I not be? And you’re one to talk, you’re drenching me down here!_

Dahlia bit her lip as Xeth continued to tease her entrance.

“Please, I need you in my mouth.”

Dahlia moaned as Xeth raised a third tentacle to her eager lips. She stroked it with both hands as she took it in her mouth. The sweet taste returned, stronger this time, as she circled her tongue around the tip.

_I should have warned you, my natural lubricants have an aphrodisiac quality to them._

As Xeth said this, Dahlia felt a growing burn between her legs. Xeth moved a fourth tentacle to join the one wrapped around her chest, using one to fondle each of her breasts. All the while, Xeth had never stopped moving the tentacle back and forth between her legs, the tentacle’s juices mixing with Dahlia’s own.

At this point, Dahlia’s moans constantly filled the cavern air as she bobbed her head on the tentacle, teasing the tip with the entrance to her throat.

_Do you want me?_

Dahlia whimpered in response.

_Where?_

Dahlia tried to speak around the tentacle filling her mouth, but at this point she couldn’t stop herself from sucking the appendage down her throat. _In my pussy. Please please fuck me!_

The tentacle between her legs briefly withdrew as Xeth oriented the tip, circling around her clit before slowly entering Dahlia.

Dahlia gasped around the tentacle in her mouth. Her legs quivered as she came slightly from the penetration, but Xeth’s tentacles kept her slightly elevated off the ground.

Xeth pushed in deeper, then paused. _Does it hurt?_

Dahlia laughed as she returned to sucking on the tentacle in her mouth. _It feels fucking great!_

_Good, good. If you keep it up, I think I’m gonna-_

Xeth was interrupted as the tentacle in Dahlia’s mouth exploded, shooting its load down her throat. She tasted his sweet seed as the tentacle withdrew, leaving a pool in her mouth. She swallowed, adding just a little more to the tentacle cum warming her belly.

_Sorry, like I said it’s been a long time._

“Don’t worry about it, fuck that was hot!”

Xeth laughed. _I’m glad, but just wait until you see what else I have in store._

Dahlia threw her head back, moaning as Xeth began slowly thrusting in and out of her. The tentacle was thick, thicker than anything she had taken before, but it was so soft and slick that it didn’t hurt so much as make her feel full. So very, very full.

“F-f-fuck, you’re so big Xeth!”

Xeth gradually picked up the pace. Dahlia tried in vain to move her hips, but she couldn’t as she was still held off the ground by Xeth’s tentacles. At her chest, the tentacles began to focus on her nipples, gently brushing back and forth in time with the strokes in her pussy. Dahlia moaned louder and louder, the warmth between her legs spreading up her belly.

“Xeth, I think, I think-”

Xeth twisted the tentacle in Dahlia’s cunt as he continued to thrust.

“F-F-FUCK!”

Dahlia came on the tentacle stuffing her pussy. She trembled as Xeth brought her closer to his center of mass, cradling her gently. The tentacles at her nipples withdrew as he softly fucked her through her orgasm.

“Xeth, that was… that was amazing.”

_No, you were amazing. The way your body squeezes me when you feel pleasure is incredible._

Dahlia smiled, panting as she came down.

“I want to ride you. I want to milk all of your tentacle cum out of you.”

Xeth lowered her to the ground, allowing her to reposition herself over the tentacle that never left her full opening. More of his tentacles created a spot for her to kneel, offering protection from the rock floor of the cave.

Dahlia ground her hips down, the sweet fullness from the tentacle returning in time with her thrusts. She reached to her sides and grabbed on to two tentacles for support as she continued to ride Xeth’s tentacle cock. Gradually the tentacle sank deeper and deeper within her, stretching her out deliciously.

She panted as she rode the tentacle cock faster and faster.

“I want your cum, I want your cum inside me so bad!”

She moaned at the thought of Xeth shooting load after load into her pussy, breaking through into her waiting womb.

_F-fuck, I want to give it to you. I can’t wait to watch your belly swell from my seed._

Dahlia bit her lip. “Yeah, you wanna knock me up? Was that part of our deal?”

_I don’t know what will happen if I cum inside of you, but the thought of you carrying my brood-_

“Fuck me, Xeth, I don’t care, I’ll carry your baby, just give me your cum!”

Dahlia thrust down on Xeth’s cock harder than she had on any cock ever before.

“Yeah, I feel you pulsing, give me all of your tentacle cu-UUMMMM!”

Her own orgasm caught her by surprise as she felt the first shot of Xeth’s load hit her cervix. More and more cum flowed from the tentacle cock inside of her. Dahlia and Xeth groaned together as the sheer amount of seed inside of her began to stretch Dahlia’s womb. Xeth came for what must have been a full minute, leaving Dahlia with a noticeably swollen belly. She gently stroked it in her orgasmic haze.

After another minute, Xeth pulled out, a final shot hitting her cervix on the way out.

_This last shot will form a plug, so you can let out my, uh, essence wherever you need to store it. Just give it a push and it will come out._

Dahlia nodded and struggled to her feet, her knees still weak from her orgasms. She began to dress, her leggings now sitting slightly below her waist and her once loose tunic pulled tight by her belly full of cum. If she didn’t know better, she’d say she was pregnant already.

“Thank you for making a deal with me,” Dahlia said, her face flushed from the encounter.

_No thank you._

Neither Xeth nor Dahlia said anything for a moment.

“Well, I guess I need to go…”

_Uh, wait… if you’re not busy or anything, uh…_

Dahlia blushed again.

_Feel free to come back next week?_

Dahlia smiled.

“Yeah, sure!”


	2. Dahlia at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia returns home, and is still very horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a man writing a woman masturbating, my apologies up front.

Dahlia returned to her home in the woods, a little worn out from carrying her new bounty home. She hung her pointed hat on the hook by the door before shuffling into her library.

The library was once intended to be a bedroom, but each wall was now filled corner to corner with bookshelves, except for the window in the middle of the back wall. Here, Dahlia's desk sat, her notebooks stacked on the right side next to a quill pen and an inkwell. Her newest book on the science of brewing (potions, that is) sat in the middle of the desk. 

Her chair moved away from the desk with a flick of the wrist. Dahlia took a seat and the chair pushed forward again, her cum-stuffed belly bumping into the desk. She let out a sigh, slightly annoyed and slightly turned on, as she opened the book to the chapter on tentacled creatures and their magical uses. She took down her potions notebook as well, and began to write.

_Cave Anemone: essence collected 12th day of spring. Specimen in the cave on Marnie's Hill (henceforth "Xeth") posed no threat and showed surprising intelligence and ability to communicate telepathically._

_Cave Anemone essence is reported to have powerful effects on magical resistances. My own experience suggests it has aphrodisiac qualities as well._

Dahlia placed her left hand on her belly as she continued _._

_Xeth and I struck a deal. He ~~fucked his seed into me~~ gave me a great amount of his essence willingly, and in return for the favor of ~~pleasuring~~ not harming him I received more than I would have through violent means._

Dahlia's face was flushed as she re-read her writing, amending some of the more colorful details. Her right hand now fondled her breasts as she recalled the intense pleasure of the encounter with Xeth.

_I carried the essence home in my womb. It is unclear at this point if there will be any complications due to this._

It was undeniable to Dahlia at this point that she was looking forward to the "complications" that may be in store. It might have been the lonely life of a woodland witch in her 20s, or maybe, deep down, she wanted to bear the tentacle's young.

_Xeth extended an offer to return in a week. I think I will take him up on it._

Now, Dahlia could hardly contain herself. She stood up, cradling her swollen womb in her arms as she rushed to the bath. Her porcelain tub sat next to a large window (she didn't have to worry about neighbors out here, after all) and was surrounded by potted plants. She stripped off her clothes and sat in the tub.

She thought about Xeth's words. Just a push, and the magic-rich semen would be out of her, and from the tub she could transfer it to the laboratory.

Her left hand stretched across her chest to tease her right nipple, and her right hand reached down to her slit. Reliving her fuck session with Xeth had gotten her wet all over again.

Dahlia slid one finger, then two into her waiting pussy. She let her head fall back, her black hair hanging over the edge of the tub as she sighed. Her left hand moved from her breast to her belly, feeling the new sensations of her stretched womb. Her fingers curled against her inner walls. As her palm pressed against her clit she could tell this orgasm wasn't going to take much work.

Dahlia couldn't help but smile, slack-jawed, as she felt her belly full of cum and imagined being even bigger. What if she had stayed for another load? Surely Xeth could give it to her. He had pumped one down her throat before her womb. Did he have one in every tentacle?

"Oh goddess!" Dahlia couldn't help but moan at the thought of each of Xeth's tentacles pumping load after load down her throat and in her hungry pussy. Maybe even in her ass...

"Fuck I'm gonna cummm!"

Dahlia gasped as she felt a dam inside her break. Her orgasm ran up her body at the same time the plug that Xeth left in her dislodged. All of the cum in her womb began to flow out in to the tub. It was thick, so much that she could feel it stretching her out, extending her orgasm as it filled the tub.

By the end, there was a puddle of semen filling a good two inches in the tub. Dahlia sat, weak in the limbs as she recovered from the third in a series of life-changing orgasms that day.

She slowly stood and carefully rinsed the cum from her legs, trying not to dilute the substance to much. She dried off and dressed herself, her tunic now roommy again and her leggings form-fitting but not tight as she magicked the semen from the tub into five bottles, which she carried back to the lab.

At this point, the day was drawing to a close, and Dahlia was in sore need of some sleep. She changed into her sleepwear and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Dahlia awoke with the sunrise to find her panties and her bedsheets absolutely soaked.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tried to recall what in her dreams could have possibly gotten her so wet. There was a faint recollection of a bed of tentacles below her, and she had felt very... heavy, maybe?

She groaned as the warmth between her legs grew more intense at the thought of tentacles. _The aphrodisiac must have been intensified since it was inside of me so long._

Not one to shy from her body's needs, she laid back and let her hands wander with her mind. Her nipples seemed oddly sensitive - goddess, she was _very_ horny today.

The fingers of her other hand navigated the ocean that was her pussy. This orgasm was coming on quick, too. 

She writhed on the bed, nearing release as she felt the warmth grow and grow in her belly. Finally she peaked, back arching as she screamed in orgasm.

Her back returned to the bed, and her hands wandered her body in her passionate haze. Up and down, and then to rest on her belly. The warmth continued, then the pleasure returned as she felt her skin stretch beneath her fingertips.

_Wait a second..._

Dahlia's eyes opened to see her belly swelling before her, a mild pressure and a wave of pleasure accompanying it.

_No, it can't be..._

Dahlia sat up, feeling the new weight in her belly.

_Did he actually knock me up?_


	3. A Deal Has Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia adjusts to her new life as her suspicions are confirmed

Dahlia stood in the kitchen, one hand on the slight swell of her belly as she waited on breakfast to finish baking. Her new belly was imperceptible under her go-to tunic, but she could feel a tightness that wasn't there before. She moved to the window overlooking her garden, where spring flowers were coming in to bloom and a lone bee fluttered between them. It wouldn't be long before it was time to start harvesting the fruits of her labors, as vegetables and medicinal plants started in winter would be ripe soon.

An alarm startled Dahlia out of her thoughts. She pulled the tray of cinnamon buns out of the oven, perfectly golden-brown and gooey. Perfect baked goods were one of her favorite benefits of studying magic.

Dahlia sat at the table with her buns, eagerly getting to work. She quickly finished the first before moving to the second, then the third. The sweet treats almost seemed sweeter than normal. Finally, Dahlia looked down to realize she had eaten 4 of the 6 buns before she even began to feel full - normally this whole pan would have lasted her 3 days.

_Oh wow, I must still be recovering my energy from yesterday!_

Dahlia forced herself to bring the remaining buns back to the counter, where she covered them for later. Feeling invigorated from her sugary meal, she moved on to the library to begin the day's _real_ work.

She entered the library and circled her wrist in the air, rearranging the potted ivies that were perched on bookshelves around the room - easy plant care was another underrated aspect of magic. As Dahlia sat at her desk she noticed two sealed letters on her desk: one was her coven's bi-weekly newsletter, which she set aside for her bathroom reading. The other was a personal letter from an aspiring witch named Iris. Dahlia had met Iris on one of her rare trips into the nearby town and they became pen pals, exchanging recipes and, in Dahlia's case, some basic magical techniques and lessons. It seemed that Iris was making some progress if she could send the letter direct to Dahlia's desk rather than the mailbox.

Dahlia opened the letter:

_Dahlia,_

_I hope this letter finds you well! I've been practicing the basic spells from the books you lent me, and I think I'm starting to get the hang of a few of them! Have you thought any more about our last conversation? Let me know what you think - hopefully we can go back and forth more quickly now that I can send my letters magically._

_Looking forward to hearing from you,_

_Iris_

Dahlia reached for her quill and a sheet of paper from her desk drawer.

_Iris,_

_Good job on your progress! I'm very impressed by how fast you've been able to grow your talents. You must have some real natural aptitude!_

_Unfortunately I have some personal business that needs attending for the time being -_

Her left hand rested on her "personal business" -

_but once that is taken care of we can talk more about continuing your studies._

_Best wishes,_

_Dahlia._

Dahlia sealed the letter with wax before whispering a few words and throwing the letter up into the air, where it disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Iris was a cute girl in her early twenties, only a couple of years younger than Dahlia herself, and Dahlia would be lying if she said she hadn't taken an interest in her. Dahlia's thoughts drifted to Iris's red hair flowing down to the small of her back, her perky breasts, her fit butt strong from working on the family farm. One hand continued to rest on her tight belly as the other drifted lower, lower...

Dahlia stopped herself. She was used to frequently pleasuring herself in her lonesome station, but the past day she had been ridiculously horny. _Not yet, there is more work to be done_.

She grabbed the new potions book as well as her notes and quill and made her way to the laboratory. The lab was larger than the library, with a table full of various glass containers in the middle. Along the wall was a longer table used for enchanting various equipment. A door on the left wall led to her greenhouse where she kept her most frequently used ingredients growing year-round. On the back wall, a set of shelves held various liquid ingredients on the left hand side, and finished potions on the right. Dahlia came to this shelf, grabbing one bottle full of a milky white fluid - the cave anemone essence - from the left, and two different potions from the right. She carried them back to the table in the middle of the room.

The most pressing task on Dahlia's to-do list for the week was fully exploring her new ingredients. She dipped one finger in the bottle of tentacle cum, raising it to her lips. The sweet, damp smell of the cave filled her nostrils. Dahlia's tongue stuck slightly from her mouth as she sucked the semen off of her finger. The sweet taste once again filled her mouth, though it appeared to have mellowed a bit with time. She opened her notebook and began to add to her journal entry from the previous day:

_The cave anemone essence maintained it's sweet flavor and aroma in the glass container. There are no immediately apparent effects upon ingestion._

Dahlia had her hands full with glass jars, clearing the workspace when she noticed the now-familiar warmth radiating from her crotch. She snapped her fingers and the quill began to move on its own:

_Upon further investigation, the aphrodisiac effect I noticed yesterday has been confirmed._

Dahlia continued to work, struggling to ignore the desperate ache in her wet slit. Hopefully since it was such a small amount she could work through it...

* * *

Dahlia's hands were at work mixing the tentacle cum into various potions and her eyes and nose were looking for any sign that a change had occurred. Her brain, however, was having a difficult time staying focused on the task at hand. The warmth between her legs spread again to her belly, and Dahlia's thoughts kept drifting to fantasies of pleasure. She thought about Iris, who would hopefully be keeping her company soon. She thought about her dreams from the night before. About Xeth...

Dahlia finally noticed a change in one of her potions.

_Cave anemone essence reacted to completed vitality potion._

This potion would normally be used to help a tired witch or wizard continue to use magic beyond their natural capacity in emergency situations. She was unsure what effect the new mixture would have, but there was only one way to find out...

* * *

Dahlia was a writhing mess on the floor of her lab. Half of the new vitality potion sat on the table, forgotten in the surge of pleasure it had brought into Dahlia's body. Like normal, she felt a surge of magic rush through her body, but it sent her whole body into a pleasurable fit. She was helpless against her own urges - she had sank to the floor and pulled her leggings down to her knees.

That was ten minutes ago, and her orgasm was still frustratingly just outside of her reach. A puddle had formed between her legs as her fingers withdrew in favor of a narrow-mouthed flask that was now magically thrusting in and out of her cunt. Her thoughts returned to Xeth. She sucked on her own fingers, imagining gagging herself on a tentacle instead. She fantasized about a tentacle stuffing her pussy to it's limit, filling her to the brim of thick, delicious cum...

"S-shit, f-finally gonna-"

Her belly tightened, as if in response to her desire to be inflated again. She gasped, one hand reaching down to hold her belly while the other massaged her breasts. Just brushing against her clothed nipples made her moan in pleasure. The bottle continued to thrust in and out of her as she noticed something odd.

"Am I growing again?"

Her eyes landed on her belly as it swelled out, stretching her tunic over it. Her breasts, too, began to push against her top, the pressure torturously pleasurable on her nipples. The sight of her growing belly pushed her over the edge.

"F-f-fuck, I'm p-p-prEGNANT!"

She screamed in orgasm as the reality of her situation became undeniable. She cradled her swollen belly in her arms as the bottle kept fucking her through her orgasm. Dahlia began rubbing her belly feverishly, lost in the sensations of her stretched skin as she came down from her orgasmic high. Finally, her belly stopped when it was about as large as it was when she left Xeth's cave.

Gently massaging her new, firm baby bump, Dahlia faced her new reality. Xeth had fucked her full to bursting with his young.

And she loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia enjoys exploring her new body

It had been a few days since Dahlia's first experiments with the cum-infused potion in her lab, and her pregnancy had continued to progress in spurts since then. Dahlia, somewhat frightened at first, quickly adjusted to her new reality as a mother-to-be. Now, her belly was as round as the most pregnant women she had seen on her trips into the nearby towns. Her breasts had swollen as well, each one just barely fitting in her hands when she cupped them. She also reveled in the changes to her lower body, her new weight rounding out her thighs and ass in all the right places.

And the hormones, _oh_ _goddess_ the hormones. While Dahlia knew better now than to experiment with her tentacle cum reserves (yet), she found her new body to be incredibly sexual. She walked around her house naked - she didn't have time to prepare a maternity wardrobe, after all - and absentminded stroking of her belly often led to a tweak of a nipple. Sometimes she could cum just from stimulating her ripened breasts, but when that wasn't enough it didn't take much work between her legs to set her off. 

Dahlia currently found herself in one of these patterns as she stood in her bath, biting her lip as she caressed the swell of her belly. Charmed water fell like rain from the ceiling, and she slowly laid down in the tub, her whole front side soaking in the warmth. She continued to rub her hands up and down her fertile curves, slick with soap and lavender oils. If this were a normal pregnancy, she could easily be mistaken for a woman nearing her due date. This was, however, far from a normal pregnancy, and Dahlia had no idea how close to term she was.

_Mm, if I'm this big after only 5 days..._

A soft moan escaped Dahlia's lips as she imagined herself growing bigger and bigger with Xeth's brood. As she was now, she felt so pleasantly full. Her skin glowed, her body positively radiated fertility and sensuality. She brought her hands to the base of her belly, and slowly brought them up the middle, savoring the extra sensitive skin around her stretched navel.

She repeated this motion a few times until she felt something that made her pause. She gently pressed her right hand into the firmness of her belly, looking for the source of the sensation. After a second, she felt it again, clearer this time. There was a slight pressure in her womb, pressing back against her hand.

To this point, Dahlia hadn't thought much about what was actually happening inside her body. But now, it was undeniable - there was life inside of her. Dahlia slowly ran her fingers all over her belly, hoping to spur more motion in her womb. She felt it again on the right side of her belly, and another joined in at the bottom of her womb on the left side. It didn't feel like a kick, as she had often heard described. This felt more like something was stroking her belly from the inside.

Dahlia was already turned on from her own ministrations, but now she was absolutely gushing, her own secretions mixing with the water from the shower. She had admitted to herself that she had a pregnancy fetish, but this was only further confirmation of that fact. Something about the nature of her pregnancy made it even more of a turn-on. Carrying a litter from a tentacle beast...

She moved one hand to fondle her tits, tweaking one nipple as her other hand reached down below her belly. She was so big now that she could just barely reach her clit.

Dahlia though of the life growing in her womb. How many were there? Based on how fast she was growing, she assumed there were at least 4.

"F-fuck!"

 _I'm such a slut._ Her hips rolled, splashing the water around her. _I'm just a knocked-up tentacle slut!_

"Oh goddess!" Dahlia struggled to reach just a little further. She just needed a little bit more...

_Goddess I'm so dirty, but I can't help being so horny! Being so big turns me on so much. I love being pregnant, I love being pregnant with a whole colony of tentacles..._

Her hips were rocking even harder now, her whole body shook. Dahlia's lips strained into an "O" shape.

_Fuck I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum from being a tentacle's broodmare, I'm gonna cum I'm gonn-_

_"_ cuuMMING!"

* * *

Dahlia laid in the tub as water continued to fall. The sun was beginning to set as she rested her hands on her belly, newly enlarged from another growth spurt.

_I'm going to need to go see Xeth again..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Dahlia first met Xeth. She decides to accept his offer of a second meeting, but this time it's Xeth who has a surprise waiting for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> settle in, this is a longer one!

Dahlia leaned against the mouth of the cave, hands resting on her globe of a belly as she caught her breath. It wasn't a far hike from her cabin to Xeth's cave, but the first time she came she wasn't burdened by a belly full of tentacle babies, or the milk-filled breasts that came along with it. She pressed her hands into her lower back, arching into a stretch that pushed her bulging womb even further out. If this was a normal pregnancy, it wouldn't be unreasonable to guess that Dahlia was just about ready to deliver triplets.

The witch stood back up straight and tried to adjust her clothes. She managed to find and patch up an old dress that had once lightly kissed the floor and tease just a bit of cleavage. Now, the dress was tight around her belly, showing off her legs and leaving little of her melon-sized tits to the imagination. It wasn't much on her curves, but it was better than being fully exposed to the elements. Plus, if things would go as she planned, it wouldn't be long before it was on the floor anyway.

Dahlia brushed her hair out of her face before putting her pointed witch's hat back on and grabbing her staff - currently reduced to the role of a walking stick to support her massive belly - and making her way into the cave. Despite her size, it was easier to navigate this time. The staff casted more light than her unaided spells had, for one. More importantly, she was no longer afraid of what she might find waiting for her.

As she worked her way through the cave, Dahlia felt the tentacles in her womb stirring. Were they aware of where they were going? How long would it be before they were ready to meet their father?

Thoughts of her pregnancy had been driving Dahlia madly horny for the past few days. Today she was able to distract herself by navigating the caverns, but she couldn't help but acknowledge the growing wetness on her thighs. _Soon enough,_ she thought.

At last Dahlia saw a familiar rock formation and a turn in the path - Xeth's chamber was just around that corner. Butterflies filled Dahlia's stomach, accompanying the now constant movement of her brood. Despite being a moderately-skilled witch, and a massively pregnant one to boot, Dahlia found herself nervous to see Xeth in a way she hadn't felt about seeing anyone else in ages. She straightened her clothes one more time, combing her fingers through her hair as well. She breathed in to her hand to check her breath. She could just barely smell the mint tea from her breakfast - not as strong as she wanted, but hopefully Xeth wouldn't mind too much.

Dahlia took a deep breath, then rounded the corner.

"Hi, Xeth!" Dahlia tried to conceal her excitement behind a sultry purr. She leaned her staff against a wall, illuminating the room in a soft orange glow.

_Oh, Dahlia! I was starting to wonder if I'd see you-_

Xeth's psychic communication halted mid-sentence.

_Oh gods, are you..._

Dahlia blushed, reaching her hands as far along her belly as she could. "Uh, surprise?"

There was a brief pause as both were still. Xeth seemed to slowly shift towards Dahlia before quickly reaching out to caress Dahlia's belly with two of his tentacles.

_Dahlia, this is amazing! I have to admit I didn't think it was possible, but..._

Dahlia exhaled in relief, joining Xeth is stroking the swell of her belly. The babies seemed to focus their movements around the tentacles on the outside.

_Are you upset with me? I know last time you said you didn't care, but it was the heat of the moment and all._

"No, not at all. I was surprised for sure, but actually, I kind of... I kind of like it!" Dahlia blushed and gave Xeth a slight smile.

_Oh good, I'm glad._

A tentacle reached out to caress Dahlia's face. She gave it a kiss as Xeth pulled it back towards his body. Dahlia followed the tentacle, approaching Xeth's main mass.

_It's notoriously difficult for my kind to breed, so this pregnancy is actually really good news!_

Dahlia blushed even more. "What can I say? I guess I'm just a good breeder!"

She cringed internally. Now she was horny AND embarrassed. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Xeth, I need to be honest about why I'm here. When I said that I like being pregnant, well... I like it because it makes me h-ho-... it turns me on. All week all I could think about was you and your tentacles and the babies you put inside of me." Dahlia reached out to a tentacle and ran her hand along it's length. "Yeah, I guess I AM a good breeder. You made me a little knocked-up slut, and I want you to treat me like one!"

_Oh Dahlia, I thought you'd never ask! I was sure you wouldn't actually come back, and I didn't want to risk scaring you off again._

Xeth reached out and lifted Dahlia's dress over her head, knocking her hat off as well in the process. Dahlia straddled the shaft of one tentacle as she sank to her knees, two more tentacles wrapping around her waist and breasts to support her pregnant body. She ground her hips on the tentacle as she took another in her hands.

"Of course I came back! You fucked me so good, I don't think anyone could recover from that!"

She took the tentacle to her mouth, licking around the tip.

"Now, I want you to fuck me again! Like you mean it, take me like the breeding slut I am!"

Dahlia took the tentacle into her mouth, working her head up and down until it was deep in her throat. Her hands were busy caressing her belly and her breasts, proof in her mind of the sexual creature she was. 

For his part, Xeth was pressing his tentacle up into Dahlia's soaked pussy in time with her thrusts. He rubbed back in forth across her opening, driving the witch wild with pleasure.

Dahlia found a spot where her clit was hitting just right on the tentacle below her. She rocked her hips in that spot as she gagged on the tentacle in her throat. _So close, so close._ As if in response, Xeth lost control and began thrusting in and out of her throat. Dahlia moaned around the tentacle as she came, being used by the tentacles was just too much for her.

As she came down, more tentacles grabbed her by the shoulders and hips so she was suspended in mid-air, her massively pregnant belly and swollen tits hanging down towards the ground. Another tentacle gently wrapped around her belly to support her weight. Xeth wasted no time lining up yet another tentacle to Dahlia's pussy. He thrust in, and she cried out around the tentacle still in her throat.

_You like being used, don't you?_

_I do, goddess I do,_ Dahlia admitted. _My whole body is yours to use!_

_You know, you were beautiful before, but seeing you ready to pop with my children..._

Xeth thrust one more time down Dahlia's throat before he exploded, one spurt of cum shooting into her stomach before he pulled out and painted her face white with tentacle cum. Dahlia moved her hips the best she could, relishing the feeling of Xeth's cum running down her face and onto her milk-filled tits.

"F-fuck, you better have more of that for me!"

_Oh, we're just getting started!_

Xeth picked up the pace, thrusting deep into Dahlia's pussy. His tentacle around her belly helped her move as she rocked her hips up and down within his tentacled restraints.

"Please Xeth, please give me more I need more of your cum!"

Dahlia writhed as Xeth began stroking her clit and her increasingly-sensitive nipples.

"I'm so close, please just give me your- f-FUCK!"

Dahlia clenched down on Xeth's tentacle as her stuffed womb was packed even fuller with cum. Her belly swelled just a little bit more to take it all in.

"Fuck, I'm huge!"

Dahlia panted through her afterglow, kept horny by the tightness in her womb. Xeth replaced the tentacle in her pussy with another and slowly pushed into her, letting her readjust to his girth.

Xeth held Dahlia gently as she moaned, slowly grinding against him.

"Xeth, can you do me a favor?"

_Anything._

"Can you... can you fuck my ass, too?"

Xeth glowed as he lined another tentacle up with Dahlia's asshole, which was plenty wet from the juices dripping from her pussy. The tentacle teased the tight entrance, exploring the witch's firm rear.

Dahlia moaned as Xeth slowly worked into her ass. "Harder, please, fuck your little breeder."

Xeth began alternating his tentacles' thrusts, moving in and out of her holes in alternating strokes. He lowered another tentacle to her mouth, which Dahlia eagerly took down her throat.

Dahlia's belly and breasts bounced as she was fucked in all three holes. Her mind was awash in pleasure, any rising thoughts quickly drowned out by the need for just one more orgasm. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Xeth had his way with her. Dahlia moaned between gags, her mind drifting to her swollen womb and her stuffed holes.

Between the tentacles and the cum's aphrodisiac effect settling in, it was only a matter of time before Dahlia was a writhing mess. Xeth pulled out of her throat and pussy to cover her in even more cum, leaving the tentacle in her ass to leave it's load inside of her. Dahlia panted as she was lowered to the ground, seated with her back against Xeth's body. Tentacles reached around to gently rub her cum-soaked belly and tits as she laid back against her lover.

"You're amazing."

_Oh please, we both know that you're the one who makes the magic happen._

Dahlia settled in further when she felt something shift inside of her. Her belly had been trembling while she was getting fucked, but she thought it was just part of her constant orgasms. But this was... different. She tilted her head to look up.

"Xeth, I think I-"

A wave of pressure rippled through her womb.

"Shit, the babies are coming!"

_Oh gods oh gods ok, do you know how many there are?_

Dahlia whined as she felt the first tentacle breaching her birth canal. "No, but we're about to find out!"

 _Here, let me help._ Xeth adjusted to let Dahlia lay back further, her belly sticking out as it contracted. One tentacle held her breasts while another gently rubbed her bump.

Dahlia breathed through another contraction, feeling her first tentacle baby sliding further down into her pussy. She was surprised at how... good, it felt.

"Xeth can I ask another favor of you?"

_Of course, love._

"Can... can you put it in my butt again?"

_Oh, um, yeah, sure!_

Dahlia lowered herself, moaning as her lover stretched her ass out. She wiggled her hips back and forth, extracting a little bit of that magical precum from her tentacled lover.

"Yessss, that's it."

Another contraction washed over her, and Dahlia rocked back into Xeth, feeling him stretch out her ass as his spawn stretched her pussy.

"Xeth I... I think I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum from giving birth!"

And cum she did, squealing as the first baby slipped out of her cunt. Milk squirted from her tits as she came, letting her head fall back as her ass clenched down on the tentacle.

The baby cave anemone looked a lot like it's father, only much smaller. It was soon joined by a second and a third squeezing their way from their moaning mother.

Dahlia was in orgasmic heaven, as each birth teased an orgasm from her. Her hands roamed her belly as the soft tentacles were pushed though her pussy, fucking her from the inside. Hitting all the right spots.

Finally, the twelfth and final anemone left her body and joined the others on the floor of the cave. Dahlia laid limp, hands on her belly still swollen from the tentacle cum Xeth left in her ass as she labored.

"That was incredible."

* * *

Dahlia turned to leave the cave, all of the tentacle babies seen to. Xeth informed her that his species is fairly independent from birth, so there was no need for the mother to stick around.

Before she left, she ran back to Xeth, giving a couple of quick pecks to one of his tentacles.

"So, um, same time next week?"


End file.
